


My Beautiful Posesssion

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Dark, M/M, Mild Psychological Torture, Potential noncon, Romance, Smut, potential dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: He's sleeping again.He's so beautiful when he is sleeping, but he's even more beautiful when he is awake.His voice is gorgeous.  His body is gorgeous.Everything about him is gorgeous and once again... I'm bored.  I wouldn't mind having some fun with him.Who said love needed to be part of the equation?Still, a traitorous thought entered his mind.  "No one said love had to be part of it, but who said it wouldn't be?"





	1. A Small Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first ever RPF fanfictions. I am going to be editing and posting it here. 
> 
> I will warn based on chapter because actions can be interpreted differently. This story is not light however. There will be a lot of uncomfortable things that happen with several scenes of potential noncon and dubcon. 
> 
> You have been warned and will be per chapter. Please read the author's notes.

_Kyuhyun was sleeping._

_At least he was pretty sure at some point he had gone to sleep, but right now it didn’t feel like that.  Hands were moving over his body and he could feel light nips to his skin.  Was he just having a really lucid dream and would wake up feeling everything as though it actually happened?_

_He felt nails dragging down his chest and could imagine them leaving faint red lines before finally there was a soft kiss placed on his lips.  “You are going to be so much fun…so responsive from just that…” a voice whispered, but in Kyuhyun’s sleep addled brain he couldn’t actually figure out whose voice it was.  It sounded softer, darker, than anyone’s voice that he knew of._

_“Who?” he whispered into the darkness as if his dream would tell him._

_A smile appeared on the figure’s face.   “You don’t need to know that yet, Kyuhyun, but I promise, you’ll know soon enough.  Now sleep.”, the person said in the same voice before leaving._

 

~The Next Morning~  
  


Kyuhyun woke up already feeling like he wanted to go right back to sleep.  It wasn’t that he ever regretted becoming a singer, but he realized how valuable sleep truly was whenever they had a break from recording for Super Junior, from talk shows to radio shows and even practice.  He laid there staring at the ceiling wondering why the hell his mind was still trying to figure out who he heard speaking in his dream.  After all, he was 28 years old. It was only natural for him to have an erotic dream and he didn’t have to think about it so much. 

 

It was just…

 

This dream felt different and he felt like he should be careful.  Really cliché, right?  He didn’t want to become one of those stories where people were warned off in a dream and he was pretty damn sure that it wasn’t a ghost or anything like that.  In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if he walked out into the living room and saw both Eunhyuk and Donghae laughing about the prank they managed to pull on him. Oh, he’d get his revenge, but for now he smelled breakfast cooking and dragged himself out of bed.

Kyuhyun found himself in the kitchen looking at Ryeowook humming a bit as he cooked breakfast for the four of them.  “Good morning.” he said standing there a bit awkwardly.   He didn’t know why he was so awkward with Ryeowook in private.  If he was honest with himself, Ryeowook in public seemed… sweeter and more feminine.  Ryeowook, here, at home, seemed to be much different.  He always wondered who was getting to see the real Ryeowook, their members, their fans, or maybe just him.

The mystery himself turned around with a bright smile.  This was public Ryeowook.  The Ryeowook that everyone got to see and admire.  “Well, it looks like someone had fun last night.” he said looking over at Kyuhyun as he pressed his lips together in a disapproving look.  “You have bits of scratches just under the collar of your shirt, a few soft love bites on your collar too, and it doesn’t seem like you got any sleep.  Is that person still here?  You could at least be considerate enough to tell me if I have to cook for one more person in the morning.” he said giving him an annoyed look.

He may have looked annoyed on the outside, but Ryeowook was admiring what of his handiwork that he could see.  The faint pink color looked beautiful against Kyuhyun’s skin and the light confusion on the maknae’s face made him want to yank him down and force those lovely lips to pleasure him.  Still, he remained annoyed looking and tapped his foot impatiently while waiting for the answer to a question he already knew the answer to.

Kyuhyun looked at Ryeowook with his lips forming a frown.  “There isn’t anyone else here.  I don’t even remember drinking last night or anything, so I doubt I brought someone here.  I had a very vivid dream and then…” he stopped at the look of disbelief on Ryeowook’s face.  “I swear.  I am being honest.  I…”

Ryeowook decided to take a bit of pity on Kyuhyun.  Ok.  No.  He was lying to himself.  He was taking a bit of pity on himself.  The older male had never seen the maknae like this before and while it was a bit sad, it was also highly arousing.  It wouldn’t do for Kyuhyun to see his inner thoughts now.  “Ok. It was a dream, but you might want to check your bed for creepy crawlies and make sure to freshen up or something.  You might have just scratched yourself having a nightmare and that’s why it looks like love bites.  I’d say the other two tricked you, but needless to say, they were up rather late again.” he said with a shudder.

Kyuhyun grimaced a little and shook his head.  He was happy that he had been asleep for that.  It wasn’t that he minded, but sometimes they were a little too loud and way too enthusiastic in their ‘fun’ sessions.  “That’s probably it.” he said accepting Ryeowook’s explanation.  It wasn’t that he thought it was completely plausible, but right now he couldn’t think of any other reason.  For a moment, he wondered if Ryeowook had come into his room at night, but that idea was crazy in itself.  Public personas or not, Ryeowook did not seem like the type or person to do something like that.

Actually, he could imagine his roommate turning around blushing with an adorable squeal and telling him not to talk about perverted stuff before breakfast as he looked highly uncomfortable with the idea, and telling him that he’d never do something so naughty.  “I’m going to get changed and I suppose hide these marks.  I’ll be back soon.”   With those words, Kyuhyun left the kitchen still trying to piece together that dream.

Ryeowook waited until Kyuhyun left the kitchen before letting out a sigh.  He ran a hand through his hair after placing the spatula down before his eyes narrowed.  He turned seeing someone in the kitchen with him and smiled a bit even if that smile didn’t reach his eyes.  “Don’t say anything now.  You wouldn’t want to end up in a bad position, right?” he said sweetly as the person watching him suddenly turned an left the room.


	2. Thinking

Ryeowook smiled for another camera before they were told about taking a small break during the recording to go and freshen up their make up or something before they continued.   The variety show seemed to be a bit entertaining, but most of the entertainment came from light, friendly and not-so-friendly jabs at the fellow members.   The rest of the entertainment came from missions like doing aegyo or trying to rap a verse or something equally and mildly humiliating, but that wasn’t even the worst part.

 

No, they made him do things with Kyuhyun like a paper kissing game in which the paper was incredibly thin and actually would be pointless, if they didn’t have to pass a set amount of papers in a set time limit.  Even if that little tidbit of information was not enough to cause the irritation that he felt, there was a clock in the recording studio.   Ryeowook swore he could hear each tick and each taunt of the clock as the hand moved in it’s never ending circle.

 

Each and every tick was a reminder of what he could be doing.  It was actually a bit worrisome how much he seemed to want to rush the slow burn to his next _tasting._ In retrospect, the eternal maknae realized that he should probably work to figure out why he wanted him so badly.  Perhaps it was because he hadn’t done anything in a while.  The last unfortunate soul to have been the object of his attentions tended to become extremely wary whenever he was with him alone. 

 

Kyuhyun was different than them, if he had to guess.  The evil maknae was truly almost childish at heart and yet so mature in his own way.   His presence was never warm, but instead it seemed to keep people from getting too close.  While Kyuhyun did seem to put his walls down, there was always one to slam back into its place, but not this morning.   Ryeowook sipped his water with a slow smile as he remembered the flustered and confused appearance of the other in the kitchen while he was cooking. 

 

“When you stand out here like that, everyone else might think you need a moment, but your smile says otherwise.”  Heechul said coming up behind Ryeowook.

 

Ryeowook gave a non-committal hum as a response even though he knew that his smile might seem off to some, but he had already perfected his excuse for that.  He was going to say he remembered a time where he completely embarrassed one of the members of Super Junior or the staff.  It wasn’t unbelievable and no one underestimated the sassiness and ‘poison’ tongue that he possessed as part of his persona.

 

The older male had stared at Ryeowook a bit longer before a sigh left the younger male’s lips and he turned around.   “Should you really be staring at me?  People might start to get strange ideas.  Or is it you with the strange ideas, Heechul-hyung?  After all, I’ve just been waiting for filming to resume which should be about now and…” Ryeowook had started walking past before Heechul grabbed his arm.

 

When he did, the air seemed a bit colder as if everything was slowly freezing over.  “Is that really what you want to do?” Ryeowook asked in a playful whisper with his eyes filled with a slight hint of amusement.  He pulled his arm away from Heechul and went over smiling to the make-up artist who was retouching his make-up. 

 

Heechul had frowned seeing him go off and decided to go talk to someone else.  As much as he respected his talents, Ryeowook always seemed off making it a bit hard to read him as easily as some of the others.

 

~

 

Kyuhyun had taken the bit of his break to examine his body once more.  The light, pink scratches from this morning seemed to be clearing up just fine.  However, the small markings that were so reminiscent of love bites didn’t seem to be.  Kyuhyun had to explain to the others that he had not brought anyone back to the dorm and that no one had come into his room as far as he knew.  It was driving him a little crazy because, if he was honest, someone had to have come in there.

 

For the better half of the car ride to this studio, Kyuhyun had been trying to figure out a way that he could have possibly ended up doing this to himself or if he had gotten drunk the night before.  In the more logical sense, no one’s mouth was small enough to leave the bites quite like this.  It would take practice or maybe they weren’t bites at all.  Was it possible they could be smaller scratches? 

 

A frustrated groan left his lips.  This would be so much simpler if he could just simply blame Eunhyuk or Donghae or well anyone for playing a trick this morning.  He started wondering if it was possible that one of the other members had come over, played the prank, and then went home after asking Ryeowook to relay his reaction.  It was probably the most plausible explanation, but then why hadn’t someone come forward yet.  It had been a rather long time to just let a prank continue and if it wasn’t a prank, was it an over-zealous fan that managed to break in last night? Kyuhyun was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed someone else coming into the room.

 

“Hey, are you alright Kyuhyun?” Sungmin asked having been tasked with finding the maknae.  “We are about to start filming again in five minutes and they wanted to touch up on your hair and make-up.”

 

Kyuhyun turned around and looked at Sungmin.  “I’m fine.  I just have quite a bit on my mind with that strange dream and all that I had last night.”

 

There was a flash of something in the Sungmin’s eyes, but he simply just smiled.  “I am sure it is just one of those crazy things.  I mean I’ve had very vivid dreams like that before.” he told the confused male.

 

“Wait.  You’ve had dreams like this.  What happened in them?  Was it caused by anything?  Do you know if maybe I should get checked for something?” Kyuhyun asked Sungmin. 

 

The moment Sungmin opened his mouth to give some sort of answer, a bright, cheerful Ryeowook spoke up from behind them.  “Oh! There you guys are! What are you doing?  The other members are getting a bit annoyed that you guys are taking so long.  Some of them have other schedules after this, you know.  So come on!” he said sounding peppy and yet exasperated at the same time.

 

“Sorry!” Kyuhyun said as he went off.  He didn’t need his image ruined by focusing on a dream.  While it was a curious thing and he wanted to know more about Sungmin’s dreams, he figured it was best to leave it alone for now.  He could think more on it later when he was home.

 

Ryeowook smiled and left going in the direction to rejoin the other members.  Sungmin merely shook his head and turned to go rejoin the others as well, but decided to run to the bathroom first.  After he finished and was washing his hands, the lights in the bathroom suddenly went out.  Sungmin knew it wasn’t some supernatural phenomenon or even faulty wiring, but rather than lash out at the potential attacker, he stilled recognizing the footsteps.

 

A shiver ran down his spine as he felt a hand brush across the back of his neck and then down his spine before that hand came to a stop on his left hip.  The other hand slid up his back and brushed across his neck before sliding around to the front and applying a little pressure.  It was only enough to lightly cut off his airway, but Sungmin still felt uneasy about its position.

 

The hand applied just a bit more pressure as the strange, lower, dark tone spoke out into the darkness.  “Now Sungmin, if you keep doing things like that, not even Leeteuk or Heechul will be able save you, not like they could anyway.”

 

“O-Ok.  I’m sorry.” Sungmin said and then the hands were removed leaving him both with a relieved and yet wanting feeling. 

 

“We will see.”

 

With that the other presence left the room and the lights came on.  Sungmin was breathing heavily and working to get it back under control.  It took a few more minutes than planned, but once he rejoined the others, he quickly hugged Heechul as he was closest and then  moved to where he needed to be on the set.


	3. Mild Frustrations

Sungmin was resting his head against the window of the car.  He still felt on edge and jumpy from the earlier encounter in the bathroom, but he knew it was pointless.  After all, he knew better than to say anything and the fact that he considered it had been a terrible idea.   What would he have done if the other hadn’t been as sweet or generous or nice in there? 

 

It was shameful of him to admit how the light choking had turned him on.  The sharp contrast of being controlled and yet for the moment having the power was not something that was lost on him.  Even when he had hugged Heechul, he didn’t miss the worried looks that both of his lovers shared as they watched him going through the motions during the broadcast.   Heechul was angrier than Leeteuk, but he knew the leader was angry as well.  It is why they were all in a car together and everyone else had taken different ones.

 

“What were you thinking?!” Heechul finally exclaimed once the silence of the car ride was getting to him.  The manager didn’t even so much as look back considering he had seen them fighting before.  “He could have done anything to you and we wouldn’t have gotten there on time.”

 

Leeteuk sighed and looked at the roof of the car.  “Heechul, there is no point in yelling at him now.  What is done is done, no matter how reckless it had been.”

 

Heechul glared at Leeteuk.  “We barely were able to pull him back to himself the first time and that’s not even including what we had gone through ourselves.  It was stupid of him to do it.” he told him trying not to continue yelling in the confined space.

 

“I’m right here, Heechul!” Sungmin couldn’t help but raise his voice a bit.  He knew he should probably be using formalities but they were all lovers and no one else was in the car with them.  “I know it was stupid, and the fact that he came after me when I was alone in the bathroom was my fault too.  I should have sent you two a message or something stating where I was.   It was frightening and…”

 

“Don’t you say it!” Heechul warned him.

 

Sungmin glared at Heechul defiantly.  “Exhilarating.  I couldn’t help but want to cry and at the same time submit.  I’m not going to lie and say it wasn’t good while it was going on.”

 

“Are you going to lie and say you felt like yourself and not a plaything while it happened too?” Leeteuk asked softly and it effectively drained all Sungmin’s aggression and pleasure out of his body.

 

“No…”   Sungmin whispered and tears starting forming in his eyes.  “It wasn’t like that at first, but I just… I couldn’t handle that intensity.”

 

“Or the secrets.” Heechul said placing a comforting hand in Sungmin’s.  “Just be careful next time.  I know how beautiful the temptation must be to slip back into that role, but you just have to be stronger.  I don’t think we will even be able to save you again, plus those attentions wouldn’t be focused on you any longer.”

 

Sungmin nodded a bit.  “Thank you both.” he said softly.

 

“Any time.” Leeteuk answered.  “I told you when you started dating us that we’d always be here for you.  You can’t expect us to let you get away that easily, Min.”

 

Sungmin smiled.  “No.  No I can’t.”

 

~

 

Tick.  Tock.  Tick.  Tock.  

 

Why did he have so many schedules today?  No, it was more like why did his schedules interfere with things?  It was fine though.  He had gone home, taken a nap, and then cooked dinner before leaving to go and prepare for his late schedule.   The situation earlier had done nothing but serve to annoy him, though he didn’t let it show.

 

“Is everything alright, Ryeowook?” Eunhyuk asked looking at him both concerned and with a bit of something else.

 

Dark eyes slid over to Eunhyuk and a small smile appeared on his face.  “Do I look like everything is fine, Hyukjae?”

 

Eunhyuk bit his lip.  “I can’t read you.  You know that.  It’s not fair to ask me if you look like everything is fine.  You are just really quiet today and that usually means you are tired or someone annoyed or pissed you off.”

 

Ryeowook blew out an exaggerated puff of air.  “If you really must know, I am tired.  It’s been a long day and I didn’t get to eat much of the dinner I made because I overslept and then we had to leave.  Of course, I know you don’t believe anything I just told you, but you know better than to press the issue, don’t you, Hyukjae?” he asked giving him a very annoyed look.

 

The older male sighed a bit.  “I’m just trying to be helpful, but you are clearly annoyed and don’t wish for any help.”  
  


“You want to help me, Hyukjae?” Ryeowook suddenly asked gifting the dancer with a sweet smile.  “Ok! You can help me.”   The smile on Ryeowook’s face seem to morph into a light smirk as Hyukjae cursed the words that had come out of his mouth.


	4. Witness to Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Just click the little notes icon please. I just realized I didn't fully tag this story, but I am not sure how to without giving a lot away.

_It felt the same as a few nights ago._

 

_The licks and nips at the juncture of his hips made him squirm a bit and his legs part.  A soft dark chuckle sounded in the room and once more Kyuhyun could just tell that he was stuck in a dream or that his nighttime visitor was back.  “Please…” he whispered, but he wasn’t even sure what he was asking for._

 

_There was silence before he felt a body over his.  He could hear the other almost panting in his ear.  “I haven’t even done much to have you already begging for more.  Should you be this easy, Kyuhyun?”  It was the same voice from his first dream only a couple days ago, but still he couldn’t place it._

 

_A gasp left the evil maknae’s lips as he felt a nip to his ear and a hot, wet, tongue traveling down from his earlobe to his neck.  “I’m not easy just…”_

 

_“Not used to it?  I know.  You still aren’t sure if I’m a dream or not, but I can tell you it is a dream.  A dream you are just waiting to experience fully.” the voice said to him and then those lips latched on to a pulse point on Kyuhyun’s neck.  It was only a few moments before the person moved as though they were making sure not to leave a mark in such a place._

 

_The person moved and Kyuhyun was unable to get a feel for their body as that might give him a clue.  Of course, his mind was focused on the sensations he was receiving as he once more felt the licking, nipping, and sucking where his side met his hip.  The light moans left his lips before suddenly the pressure was off of his bed._

 

_“Sleep now.” The voice told him and left._

 

_Kyuhyun laid there only a few moments before fully slipping into sleep once more._

 

~The Next Morning~

 

Kyuhyun woke up later than he had planned to.  When they had later schedules, Ryeowook always tried to make breakfast for them and he could admit that he loved that aspect of Ryeowook’s personality.  There were many days where everyone was on their ‘last legs’ to get schedules done or trying to survive on energy drinks even though it wasn’t healthy in the slightest.   He would have to take his food with him or hurry up and eat it, but at least it was something. 

 

The youngest member of the household got up and stretched blinking as he felt something on his hip.  He got up going to the mirror wondering where this other bite had come from.  He couldn’t exactly mention it considering everyone had figured he was with someone the night before and while Kyuhyun wondered who he had been with, he didn’t think anything more happened than getting nibbled on randomly.  If it stayed at that, he wouldn’t say anything again.  After all, he could quite remember all of his begging and slight pleading from the night before.

 

It would ruin his image for anyone to see him like that and while he might have enjoyed it, these things were just not thought of from the ‘evil maknae’ of Super Junior.  He had to be more mature and in charge of things from time to time.  Who would believe that he wasn’t like that once the cameras were off?  It wasn’t to say he was a complete push over, but he had his moments.  Besides whomever was in his room last night was extremely skilled at what they were doing, he wouldn’t be surprised if the other person had a string of lovers that had enjoyed his company before those attentions were turned on to him.

 

Kyuhyun would love to know who on earth was waiting until he was dead tired to come into his room and touch him like that, but he could also admit that he liked the mystery of having to figure it out.  When solutions came easy to him, they were boring, but this sort of mystery was hanging on the tip of a thread that he felt he should already have a hold of.   Even with the light press of the other’s body, it seemed as though the person held themselves differently and he could clearly feel defined muscles even if it was only for a moment. 

 

These were the thoughts that followed Kyuhyun into the shower and as he was getting ready to hurry up and eat before going to MC on a program.   He walked into the kitchen already smelling what seemed to be a nice light breakfast only to walk in on the strangest sight.  Donghae seemed to be angry at Ryeowook saying something that hadn’t quite registered in Kyuhyun’s brain as Donghae’s hand was around the more publicly effeminate man’s neck.

 

_~Moments before Kyuhyun had entered the kitchen~_

 

_“Do you have any idea what you did to him?” Donghae asked angrily throwing the script down he had been practicing before he had checked on Eunhyuk to see how he was holding up._

 

_Ryeowook finished adding a bit of food to a small lunch box figuring that Kyuhyun was going to oversleep due to the late night.  “He’ll be fine.  It isn’t like it will destroy and consume him.” he said without a care in the world._

 

_“They are people Ryeowook.  Friends, brothers, not…” Donghae’s words were cut off by Ryeowook’s glare._

 

_“I know they are.  He offered to help.  Maybe next time you should keep a better leash on your boyfriend.  Can’t have him going somewhere more fun, can you?” he asked with a light smirk._

 

_Donghae was pissed.  “You little…” he started to say with a hand on Ryeowook’s neck._

 

_And that is what Kyuhyun walked in on._

 

“Is something wrong with you two?  You aren’t fighting are you?” Kyuhyun asked trying to piece together what could make them fight, especially this early in the morning.   
  


Ryeowook smiled at Kyuhyun before pushing Donghae’s hand away with a strength that he knew Kyuhyun paid no attention to.  He thrust Donghae’s script into his hand before looking at the maknae with a bright smile.  “Nothing is wrong, Kyu~” he said with a light, sing-song type of voice.  “I was helping Donghae-hyung practice for his upcoming drama since Eunhyukkie still has that awful stomach bug and hasn’t been able to.  Sorry to worry you.  I made you breakfast to go since you got up late.” he said cheerfully.

 

There he was.  There was that public persona Ryeowook again, but Kyuhyun didn’t have any time to decipher why that one may be here currently.  He was assuming the fight was a bit more than that, but there was no time and so he happily thanked Ryeowook.  “Thanks.  I’ll be sure to bring back the dishes.”

 

Ryeowook gave him a look and nod.  “You’d better.  I don’t want to have to go shopping for new ones just because you forgot.  I’ll make you buy ten sets of them if you forget this time.  I don’t always want to be the one to replace stuff.”

 

Kyuhyun laughed and ruffled Ryeowook’s hair before heading out the door with a smile on his face.  “I promise.  Got to go.  See ya.”

 

“Bye.  Kyu~!” Ryeowook said waving before the door was shut.  He sighed and saw that Donghae had left the room, and so Ryeowook took a tray of food and went to go and visit Eunhyuk.   The eternal maknae stopped and ensured the front door was completely locked meaning that if Kyuhyun had to come back for anything, then he would have to call one of them to completely unlock the door.  It wouldn’t seem strange since Donghae had a bad tendency to do that sometimes in case of an alien attack or something else rather odd.

 

Ryeowook walked into Eunhyuk’s room and went to place the tray down on his side table.  “Eunhyuk, you need to eat something.  You can’t keep up your strength if you don’t.  Besides it was only a few hours, I would think you’d be fine by now or are you craving it again?” he asked looking at the male curled up on the bed.  “Well, it is up to you, but you know my attentions are elsewhere currently.  You should pay more attention to your little submissive boyfriend who thinks he should threaten me in the kitchen and in front of…”

 

“What the hell are you doing in here, Ryeowook?!” Donghae asked with anger clearly filling his voice. “Get the hell away from my boyfriend.”

 

“I was merely talking to him.” Ryeowook said with a sigh and got up to leave the room.  He was once again annoyed and would think that Donghae had more common sense, but he supposed he couldn’t blame him for being so protective of Eunhyuk.  Still, he also hadn’t forgotten Kyuhyun’s confused and tired look before he left the house thanks to Donghae’s self-righteous interference as if he had done anything that Eunhyuk hadn’t personally agreed to. 

 

At the door to the room, he stopped and a slow smirk appeared on his face.  “Actually, I have a much better plan and I am sure you will both love this.” he said as he turned around grabbing Donghae from behind and pushing him over to the bed.   He pushed the older male down on his stomach.  Ryeowook could practically feel the surprise coming from Donghae, but they needed to stop underestimating him just because of what he was made out to be.

 

In one motion, he got Donghae’s shirt off and made scratches down his back that he’d just blame on Eunhyuk later.  It wasn’t like anyone would question if anything else happened considering the two were dating each other.  Once he got to the pants that Donghae was wearing, he pulled them down with the other male’s underwear as he flipped him on to his back.

 

“What are you doing, Ryeowook?” Donghae asked wondering where this even came from.  Ryeowook was the sweetheart and he couldn’t do anything like this, but then when he looked at his Eunhyuk, he knew the eternal maknae was capable of a lot.  It made him wonder if Ryeowook had been the cause of other incidents in the past and not necessarily with Eunhyuk himself.

 

Ryeowook looked up into Donghae’s face.  “What’s wrong? Are you scared?” he asked smirking before pressing his lips in a harsh kiss against Donghae’s lips as his hands traveled south before an even harder grip was on Donghae’s arousal.  “Turned on?  Cute.” he said twisting his hand and causing Donghae to let out a whimper that sounded both pained and pleasured at the same time.  He added more pressure before one finger was sliding over Donghae’s entrance.

 

“No….” came a soft whisper from off to the side of them. 

 

The whisper went ignored the first time as one dry finger found its way inside of Donghae and buried itself completely.  Donghae whimpered again and a moan left his mouth as the pain gave way to a small shot of pleasure when Ryeowook found his prostate.  He twisted on the bed trying to remind himself not to give in for Eunhyuk’s sake and for the sake of his own sanity with the strange mixture of pleasure and pain.

 

Just as Ryeowook was about to use a second finger with the same dry, painful preparation, the ‘no’ was heard again, stronger this time, and a light push was given to his side.  “No… Ryeowook… please don’t.  Let me pleasure you and I’ll get out of this rut, but don’t turn Donghae into a pleasure puppet.” Eunhyuk begged him and gently pulled Ryeowook’s hands from his boyfriend’s body.  Eunhyuk looked at Donghae a moment before focusing on Ryeowook and directing him over to the chair inside of his room.   
  


Ryeowook simply looked at Eunhyuk as he went over to the chair.  “If you don’t satisfy me, I’ll just take him anyway.” he told him and as he looked at Eunhyuk with narrowed eyes. 

 

The dancer looked at Ryeowook and just nodded.  “Donghae, don’t you dare move off of that bed.”  Eunhyuk warned him before turning and undoing Ryeowook’s pants pulling them down.  He pushed some of his hair out of the way and licked up the side of Ryeowook’s length and repeated the action on the other side.  He was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was doing all this in front of Donghae, all because his boyfriend didn’t listen to him.

 

He heard the bored click of Ryeowook’s tongue and stopped his random licks before taking Ryeowook completely in and sucking him down.  Eunhyuk shifted his position up a bit higher on his knees, in front of the other, using all the tricks he knew that Ryeowook loved including slight scrapes of teeth, followed by an over eager tongue, a mixture of fast and slow movements, and twists of his head.  He added in small movements like swallowing around him as he combined it with the things that Ryeowook liked as well.  If there was any indication of a good job, he could hear it was in Ryeowook’s more labored breathing, before suddenly there was a hand in his hair yanking him up.

 

The look in Ryeowook’s eyes told Eunhyuk he had done well enough to get Ryeowook to this point for now.  He could be thankful that the other wasn’t as annoyed as he had been a few nights ago.  Eunhyuk felt the grip on his hair tighten as he was yanked on top of the younger male and brought into a heated, furious kiss.   After he helped Ryeowook completely undress him, he wrapped his arms around Ryeowook’s neck and climbed up on to his lap. 

 

A light scream broke the kiss as he was slammed down on to the younger male.  His entire body shuddered from the slight burn of the penetration to the sensation of Ryeowook’s nails imprinting small crescent moons into his hips.  His head found its way into the crook of Ryeowook’s neck and he gasped as he was picked up easily and slammed back down on to him.

 

For his part, Ryeowook was more concerned with his release, but he knew he’d get Eunhyuk off during this.  After all, he knew how well he had trained Eunhyuk’s body.  His left hand held on to him tightly as his right hand moved up and grabbed the dancer’s hair and pulled it back.  “Move your hips.” he whispered the command as his mouth found a pleasurable spot on Eunhyuk’s neck.  He didn’t care about marking him knowing it’d be covered up before the other ever left this room.

 

Eunhyuk followed the command as though it was the only thing he could do.  His hands ran through Ryeowook’s hair as he rode him, feeling his lips all over his chest leaving bites and more.  “Ryeo… woook….” he gasped trying not to do anything to upset him.  He couldn’t help pulling Ryeowook’s hair a bit causing him to cry out in pain when Ryeowook bit him harshly, and moved faster as though punishing him with the speed and strength of his thrusts.

 

He felt them move and get up, but he didn’t know to where until he felt them on his bed.  This felt dirtier than fucking him on a chair in front of Donghae, but he couldn’t say anything now.  His legs were pressed up higher and he could feel Ryeowook taking him harder and causing him more of that pleasurable pain.  The rapper could barely process that Ryeowook told Donghae to watch, to study as his boyfriend came undone by the hands of another guy, or anything else that could possibly matter with the way Ryeowook was now touching him.

 

Ryeowook’s hand movements sent shockwaves of pain into Eunhyuk that contrasted the pleasure from taking him.  His lips kissed and nipped at his calves causing Eunhyuk to start spasming a bit underneath his touch.  “Come Eunhyuk… we both know you want to… stop holding back.” he whispered.

 

Eunhyuk finally let his last barrier go, the one stopping him from climaxing in front of Donghae, and reached up gripping his pillows.  His moans were louder as he arched his back into each of Ryeowook’s thrust as best as he could.  “Ryeowook… oh… please… oh god…. Yes… Wookie… Ryeowook…” he cried out and came all over his stomach with a bit of his seed hitting Donghae’s face from the way Ryeowook was stroking.

 

The combination of Donghae’s shocked face and Eunhyuk’s tightness had Ryeowook coming deeply into Eunhyuk before he pulled out and let dancer’s body just fall on to the bed.  He slid off and looked at the panting mess and his shocked boyfriend next to him.  Ryeowook looked around grabbing Donghae’s shirt from earlier and cleaned himself off before throwing the soiled shirt on Donghae’s chest.  He looked over to Eunhyuk as he straightened himself up.

 

“It’s a good thing he loves you enough to save you, right Donghae?” he asked laughing before he left the room to go and grab what he needed for a shower. 

 

Donghae didn’t know what to say as he looked at Eunhyuk.  The warning was loud and clear, both from Ryeowook’s cutting last words all the way back to Eunhyuk’s impassioned push to give himself to Ryeowook instead of allowing him to be taken.  The shock when he had watched Eunhyuk become undone was still stained into the forefront of his mind, and he had no idea what to say or do about it. In one part of his mind, he wondered why he hadn’t listened to Eunhyuk’s warning.  In the other part of his mind, he felt like a traitor.  Eunhyuk looked beautiful like this with his eyes fluttering and clearly tired from his intense orgasm.  He wouldn’t anger Ryeowook, at least about this again, Eunhyuk protected him and it was the least he could do.  Donghae pressed a kiss to Eunhyuk’s lips.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll do my best to protect you…. My Hyukjae.” he said before cleaning off what he could from his love.  They’d need a bath later.

 

_In the bathroom_   
  
  


Ryeowook looked at his body in the mirror to make sure there were no markings and then looked at his phone.  He didn’t want to be here for a while considering he just needed to relax his mind a bit.  What could he do?  He could call some of his friends to go hang out with or something.  Then again, he wasn’t in the mood for that either.  An idea came to mind and he quickly he sent a text message before showering.

 

_Hey Kyu.  The resident couple wants a few hours later.  I don’t want to hear all those naughty noises.  Want to go out for dinner later? My treat.  I’ll meet you down at the show if you say yes._

 

The answer was immediate, but Ryeowook didn’t get out of the shower for the next twenty minutes.  When he did, he checked his phone and couldn’t help the small smile at the answer.

 

_Yes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a smut scene and some coercion/dubious consent. If this is a trigger for you, please don't read further than Kyuhyun leaving the house to go to his schedule. Thank you ~MoonlightVampiress The scene will also not feature the main Kyuwook couple. You have been warned.


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter. More to come next Monday.

Fifteen minutes. 

 

Fifteen minutes was exactly how long he had been watching Ryeowook sip his drink and stare seemingly at nothing. 

 

Fifteen minutes had been the exact amount of time it had taken him to fine tune what he knew about his friend’s mannerisms and more when he was annoyed.

 

Only fifteen minutes.

 

“You’ve been sitting here for the last fifteen minutes like some strange porcelain doll sipping your drink.” Kyuhyun said sipping his own drink before eating another bite of food.  “If you were this annoyed, we could have just ordered take-out or hung out at a hotel somewhere.”

 

Ryeowook looked up at Kyuhyun.  He could tell the other was annoyed with his behavior, and to be honest, he knew that he was passing up an opportunity to get more into the sexy maknae’s head.  He had his roles to play and yet it was easy for lines to become blurred if given enough incentive.  The idea of Kyuhyun passed out and near defenseless on a hotel bed after one too many drinks was extremely tempting and would also be extremely foolish for him to even attempt. 

“I don’t know what to say…” Ryeowook started before stopping at Kyuhyun’s look and sighed.  “It’s been a long day and before you ask, no, I don’t want to talk about the scene in the kitchen earlier.  Personally, I’d rather not think about it, mention it, or deal with it at the moment.  Trust me, you’ll be the first one to know when I do.”

 

There it was again.   The weird mystery surrounding the ever-so-lovable eternal maknae of Super Junior.  Kyuhyun could and should choose to let this go, but he didn’t want to deal with the constant problems.  “You need to talk about it or talk it out with him.  Eunhyuk and I have to live there too and while I may not always be the most aware person in that house, I don’t want to deal with all the tension all the time. So talk.”

 

The glare that came from Ryeowook would have frozen many men in their tracks, but Kyuhyun didn’t seemed fazed in the slightest.  It was an attractive quality of the younger male and once more images of Kyuhyun’s blushing cheeks and lost control made their way into his mind, but he did his best to ignore them for now.  “I am sure it will be solved soon.  It was about contributing to the household and more.  Just like I told you with the food I packed, I don’t want to be the one to keep buying things.  Donghae was upset and so was I, but you happened to come in when it escalated a bit more.  I’ve been annoyed all day, but I’ll talk to him later and work it out.”

 

“Was that so hard?” Kyuhyun asked sighing as he rubbed his temples.  “Different topic.  Why invite me out to dinner?”

 

“Why not? We are friends, aren't we? Besides,  It isn’t like I want to cook every day and I am still mad enough to not want to cook anything for Donghae.  They can figure out dinner on their own for once.” Ryeowook said before finally eating some of the food in front of him.

 

Kyuhyun stared at Ryeowook and stared and stared.   It was almost like slipping into a trance as he wondered whether or not his friend was doing alright.  The mystery was gripping him, but then he began to wonder if it was a mystery at all instead of his own mind making things much more complicated than they needed to be.

 

It wasn’t lost on Ryeowook that he was being studied and so he simply looked up at Kyuhyun with a small smile.  “Careful Kyu, you might see things you aren’t supposed to see and then what would happen?” he whispered staring back into his eyes with a strange emotion flashing through them. 

 

“What?” the evil maknae asked blinking a few times and coming out of his mildly inquisitive trance.  He was pretty sure he just imagined the slight predatory look in Ryeowook’s eyes.  When he looked at Ryeowook again, the elder’s eyes didn’t hold that same glint to them or even looked like they could hold such a look.

 

“How was your day filming?  Do you have any interesting stories to tell?” Ryeowook asked him and looking at him with a bright smile effectively cutting off any other questions Kyuhyun may have asked.

 

Kyuhyun shook his head once more before finally telling Ryeowook about something that had happened during the filming.

 

~In a bedroom somewhere~

 

The funny thing about pictures is that the memories were forever or at least as forever as a person knew.  The funny thing about secret picture books was the fact that they were secret in the first place.  A single set of moments captured on film and then categorized into a beautifully neat album in which no one would discover it.   It was perfect for nostalgic purposes and should be a perfect deterrent. 

 

Could it ever be used for the second purpose though?  After all, it just made the obsession and need grow more than it previously had every time one of the pictures were gazed upon.   He knew that he shouldn’t have taken half of these pictures and if the subject of his desires knew, then it would be chaos, but he couldn’t help it. 

 

What was Ryeowook doing now?  Was the question who yet?  The male looked up at his clock and calendar.  He needed to re-hide these moments soon enough, but for right now he’d indulge himself in a beautiful memory.   Each memory was more beautiful than the last and perhaps he did overly romanticize the entire thing, but how could he not?  It had been perfect or at least he wanted to believe it had been. 

 

The burning fire, cold water droplets of despair, and soaring feeling of ecstasy before finally crashing back on to the ground in way that could break your spirit was beautiful.   It was an art form and Ryeowook’s technique and more were art to him.  If only he could once more be the receiver of that pain, humiliation, and complete consummation, then maybe he’d quit dreaming about it. 

 

It would take some work, but he was sure he could figure it out.  He would have to be better than Kyuhyun anyway.

 

Slowly, he slipped the photobooks back into his secret, hiding spot and took a deep breath as he went to go relax for the rest of his evening.


	6. Kyuhyun's Thoughts

Dinner had gone rather smoothly after that, but Kyuhyun couldn’t help continuing to feel unsettled and something else.   He focused on what that something else could be, but at the moment he couldn’t name it.  There was the curiosity and perhaps hint of lust that he felt when it came to Ryeowook.  If he hadn’t felt it before, it was definitely felt more now with that most likely imagined predatory look from earlier.  Shouldn’t he be the one giving predatory looks towards everyone’s adorable little maknae or even the cutesy Sungmin? 

 

Even then, he didn’t quite think he could match the intensity of the look Ryeowook had given him or the look he thought Ryeowook had given him.  It was so confusing.   After that initial glimpse, he kept trying to see if he could catch that look again.   He had even gone to the bathroom before returning suddenly trying to catch him staring off into space or otherwise off guard in showing his expression.  However, he hadn’t seen it again.

 

It made sense that he could have possibly imagined it, but it also didn’t make any sense.  After all, why would he imagine Ryeowook of all people with that sort of look?  Annoyed? Yes.  Angry? Yes.  Imagining those eyes with laughter, hope, fear, and tiredness?  Yes.  Imagining those same eyes with a predatory glance as though Ryeowook wanted to completely consume his very soul?  Well, he would have said ‘no’ before tonight. 

 

The maknae couldn’t help leaning back and covering his eyes with his arm.   When they had come back, Donghae and Eunhyuk had been curled up on the couch watching movies.  Eunhyuk had his head in Donghae’s lap asleep while the latter ran his fingers through his hair.  Kyuhyun had waved and said he was going in his room because he was tired and Ryeowook had gone to see the damage to his kitchen.

 

All of that brought him here with his thoughts so focused on Ryeowook, that he was sure it would slowly drive him crazy.  Why was a mere look bothering him so much?  He had already decided that there were different sides and shades to the eternal maknae, but this one seemed different.   This seemed to be directed at him.  Was it a warning or an invitation or both?  Was he simply imagining it was any of that because he might want it to be true?  He could already imagine what would happen if it was.

 

_Both Donghae and Eunhyuk were out doing a special Super Junior D &E event.  He managed to finish his schedules early and he knew Ryeowook was still at home.  The maknae smiled knowing he was going to turn the adorable singer’s world upside down.  Once he got in the house, he could barely contain his excitement as Ryeowook came from his bedroom and looked at him. _

 

_“Kyuhyun-ah, how was your day?  Are you hungry?” Ryeowook would say in his cutesy voice.  Those beautiful brown eyes would gaze up at him full of innocent curiosity._

 

_He’d just stare at him before grabbing the slightly shorter male’s face, kissing him on the lips, and causing the most beautiful music to come from Ryeowook’s throat in the sound of his moans.  He could almost taste the sweetness from him._

 

_Nip.  Nibble.  Bite._

 

_Suddenly, the scene seemed to change slightly, but this time Kyuhyun pulled back from the kiss to see that same predatory look in Ryeowook’s eyes.  A shiver went down the maknae’s spine as he found himself falling backwards on the couch.  The look in his best friend’s eyes was even darker now and full of lust.  The look held a command and Kyuhyun didn’t dare move from where he was._

 

_He could see Ryeowook coming over and lifting one foot, pressing his shoulder down with it, causing him to slide further down.  “Didn’t I tell you to be careful, Kyuhyun?” he could hear Ryeowook say.  The other’s tone would have an amused quality to it as he taunted him.  “You should learn to listen better; don’t you think?”_

 

_Kyuhyun felt another shiver down his body and he looked up wide-eyed at Ryeowook. “I… I was curious.” he’d stammer out as he bit his lip._

 

_A slow sexy grin would appear on Ryeowook’s face.  “Oh Kyu~ didn’t you know that curiosity kills the cat?” he would ask before grabbing his hair and yanking his head back._

 

On his bed, Kyuhyun’s eyes were still closed and a mix of soft whimpers and moans left his mouth.  His hand traveled south and slipped under his waistband.  A soft gasp left his lips when he gripped his length and started stroking himself.  This was naughty.  He shouldn’t be getting off to his friend when the other was probably in his own room, barely ten feet away, and separated by a wall.  The idea of it turned him on more, not that he’d ever admit it.  He relaxed and allowed himself to slip back into his fantasy.

 

_His breathing would become a bit heavier when he felt that hand in his hair and he’d feel Ryeowook slide one hand down to his neck.  That hand would be gently caressing it with light, teasing squeezes as they stared into each other’s eyes.  “Do you want me to kiss you again, Kyuhyun?” Ryeowook would ask him in a mockingly, sweet voice._

 

_It would be a challenge not to agree, not to say ‘yes’, and he’d fail with flying colors.  “Please, Ryeowook, kiss me…” His voice would sound breathy, needy, and pleading.  Kyuhyun could just feel the next sharp pull to his hair before his mouth was completely taken by the other singer.  Kyuhyun’s left hand would come up eventually to touch him, but Ryeowook would grab and slam his hand back against the couch with a tight grip on his wrist._

 

_There would be no stopping how aroused he’d be and he could feel Ryeowook moving his knee and pressing it against him.  It would be a bit painful, and yet pleasurable as he was finally allowed to breathe, if only for a moment.  “Ryeowook… please… give me more…”_

 

_The cold laugh he’d hear from those usually smiling lips would almost be enough to undo him right then and there.  “What if someone comes in, huh, Kyu? Do you want them to see you like this?” he’d ask adding more pain, more pleasure._

 

_“I don’t care.  I don’t care if they see this, just please, more.  Kiss me, touch me, take me, please, Ryeowook, please.”  Kyuhyun could hear the want, lust, and near desperation in his own voice._

 

Ryeowook hadn’t moved from his spot by the door.  He had come in to check on Kyuhyun after his little slip up at dinner and wanted to offer up an ‘explanation’ to his strange behavior.  Well, no, he wanted to offer Kyuhyun up a story to his strange behavior so that the evil maknae wouldn’t suspect him.  What he hadn’t planned on was opening up the door to Kyuhyun’s room and finding the younger male masturbating.  Another thing that he hadn’t planned on was finding out that Kyuhyun was not only masturbating, but he was masturbating to a fantasy of him on top.

 

To say that Ryeowook was surprised wasn’t entirely correct.  He wasn’t super surprised that Kyuhyun seemed to be imagining him.  He wouldn’t be surprised if others had as well, considering how they focused on his public persona as a cute, sweet, feminine boy.  They never cared to ask if he was like that all the time or only in front of the cameras.  They just assumed that he was and treated him like he was.  He hated it with a passion that could only be matched by his passion for singing.

 

No.  What surprised him was how Kyuhyun was imagining them together.  He expected the other to imagine him as the sweet, adorable weakling that their managers, friends, and fans always imagined him to be.  He expected to hear soft lines of things like ‘Oh you like that don’t you, Wookie’ or ‘Come on, beg me with your pretty little voice, Ryeowook’, but that isn’t what he heard at all.

 

Kyuhyun was there, on his bed, pleasuring himself, as Kyu imagined being taken by him.  It would be a lie if Ryeowook said it wasn’t a first to have it happen before he had completed his initiation of a new toy.  The idea of it made Ryeowook have other thoughts that he quickly filed away to be thought about later.  Instead, he backed up by the door.  It wasn’t that he wouldn’t love to see Kyuhyun climax like this, but he’d rather be inside of the taller male the first time he witnessed it. 

 

“Kyuhyun-ah, are you… OH MY GOD… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” he asked forcing up a blush and hiding his face behind his hands. 

 

It had the desired effect as Kyuhyun suddenly stopped and looked up both embarrassed and humiliated at being caught pleasuring himself and by Ryeowook no less.  “I… ah… sorry… I must have forgotten to lock the door.  Did… Did you need something, Wookie?” he asked trying to calm his shocked heart.

 

“I just wanted to apologize for being so weird at dinner because I was still mad about my fight with Donghae.” Ryeowook whined a bit.  “I figured you were playing a game and not… well that!” he told him.  He looked at Kyuhyun and bit his lip seeming to be a bit bashful as he looked away quickly.  “I’m sorry.  I’ll just go and we could, um, talk in the morning or something.”  With those words, Ryeowook exited the room and went to his own to work out those frustrations.  If he visited Kyuhyun later tonight, he’d end up taking him sooner than he had planned.  It was much better if he just took care of his own needs and then got some rest.

 

Kyuhyun sat there staring at the door after Ryeowook had left.  He flopped back on the bed with the moment completely broken.  Why couldn’t the other two have come into the room or well anyone but Ryeowook? He closed his eyes and groaned into his pillow after placing it on his face. Why did this have to happen to him?  Why did...? Wait.  Kyuhyun stopped and thought about their latest conversation up to the point where he was alone in his room once again.  He almost swore he saw that look again in Ryeowook’s eyes.  There was no way he could have imagined it twice, right?  He could see the look as Ryeowook had closed his door, but only for a split second.  It couldn’t have just been a trick of the light or was it?

 

Kyuhyun screamed into the pillow that he was holding over his face.  Why was this so confusing?!


	7. An Awkward Morning

The next morning found Kyuhyun reluctant to drag himself out of bed.  He had spent the better portion of the night simply trying to put something as simple as two and two together, but he kept ending up with the number 265 and yes he was perfectly aware that it made no sense.   Everything about last night made absolutely no sense and now he was in for a rather awkward morning or maybe not.  Maybe Ryeowook would want to forget last night ever happened and nothing would be different.

 

That was it.

 

It would totally be the case and next time… next time he would remember to lock the damn door.  He wasn’t going to even consider not doing it again because he had enjoyed the fantasy before it was interrupted.   Kyuhyun walked into the kitchen with his head held high.  “Morning Ryeowook.” he told his lovable bandmate who was simply cooking like always.

 

Ryeowook turned slightly and just stared at Kyuhyun for a moment.  “Hmmm… that’s interesting.” he said before turning back to cooking breakfast.  His tone was very light and didn’t give away anything he might be thinking.

 

The tone made Kyuhyun bite the inside of his cheek, but he decided to take the bait.  “What’s interesting?” he asked him.

 

The fire to the stove was turned off and Ryeowook put down the spoon on a plate next to the stove now that breakfast was done.  He wiped his hands off on a towel and then walked over to Kyuhyun.  In a moment, he grabbed hold of the collar of Kyu’s shirt and pulled him closer.  “What’s interesting, my darling Kyu, is that you are even awake and out here.  After all, it’s pretty hard to masturbate to me in front of me or is that just a little kink of yours?” he asked letting his tongue graze the younger male’s ear lobe.  He felt Kyuhyun shiver under his touch before letting him go.

 

Eunhyuk came into the kitchen for breakfast not even moments after Ryeowook was back getting bowls.  “Morning Ryeowook, Kyuhyun.” he said smiling as he got food for him and Donghae. “Thank you so much for cooking Ryeowook.”

 

Ryeowook smiled wide.  “No problem.  I am just happy to make sure that everyone is eating and properly taken care of.” he said bright and cheerfully though twinges of annoyance were clearly heard as Eunhyuk smiled cheerfully back.

 

The older of the two, Eunhyuk, wondered what on earth happened to put Ryeowook in such a bad mood.  He could tell it wasn’t as fluid as the eternal maknae tended to make his cheerful greetings.  Taking the two bowls of porridge, he left the room, but not before giving the back of Kyuhyun’s head an almost apologetic look. 

 

Kyuhyun was just sitting there wondering what on earth had just happened.  First, he was pretty sure that Ryeowook had just come over, spoken to him with a lower, colder voice, and had licked his ear lobe.  He was sure he wasn’t dreaming and kept pinching himself to make sure he was awake. Secondly, did Ryeowook’s voice sound more forced than anything right now?  He was sure that Eunhyuk picked up on the annoyance, but Kyu could swear that his underlying tone was much darker.

 

This was madness and yet all he kept thinking about was possibly kissing the shorter male due to how close they were just moments ago.  He should just do it.  If Ryeowook punched him then, well then he got punched.   Kyuhyun got up going over to Ryeowook and turning him around with his hands on his face.  He stared into Ryeowook’s eyes a moment before leaning down to kiss those lips. 

 

Ryeowook waited until their lips were about to touch and then pushed Kyuhyun down by the shoulders until he was sitting on one of the stools.  “What… exactly… do you think… you are doing?” he asked him in a tone that screamed warning and danger over and over again like a broken siren.   When he looked up into Kyu’s eyes, he knew his own were dark, angry, annoyed and mildly impressed at how fast he seemed to hook Kyuhyun.  

 

Kyuhyun didn’t answer.  Instead, he was looking into the very eyes that he knew he hadn’t dreamed up.  The same predatory glare that caused him to get himself off last night even after Ryeowook had left.  His imagination was one thing, but the reality was something else.  The reality felt more raw, passionate, and purely primal.   “I… I was… I don’t know.” he finished. 

 

“You don’t know?” asked the singer as his eyes narrowed even further so that they were almost slits. He leaned forward biting Kyuhyun’s bottom lip and pulled back before letting it go.  “That wasn’t the correct answer, Kyuhyun.  Let’s try this one more time.  What. Exactly. Were. You. Doing?!” he asked, but this time it came out as more of a command.

 

“Trying… trying to kiss you…” Kyuhyun told him.  The bite to his lip caused a whimper from his throat. His cheeks were red as he looked into the other’s deep eyes that displayed so much control and darkness. 

 

Ryeowook sighed and looked away running his hand through his own hair.  This isn’t how he tended to ensnare people, but Kyuhyun seemed to have done it to himself in a small capacity.  He lightly pulled his own short, dark locks before looking at Kyuhyun’s lightly blushing face, parted lips, and almost desperate want.  “Just this once.” he told him.

 

Ryeowook kicked the stool away causing Kyuhyun to lightly fall to the floor.  He pushed the maknae over on to the floor and grabbed his wrists pinning them above his head.  His leg slipped in between Kyuhyun’s as he bent down and kissed his lips.  The kiss was light at first before he took further control pressing harder into the kiss and causing Kyuhyun to gasp and part his lips.  At that moment, Ryeowook’s tongue invaded Kyu’s mouth and completely tasted every bit of Kyuhyun that he could.  He pulled back a bit before kissing the younger male again and pressing his knee more against his crotch delighting in how aroused Kyuhyun was getting from this.

 

Heaven.  His next album should be called Heaven or Hell or something to explain how much he was enjoying this.  Kyuhyun was pretty sure he needed to breathe soon, but he didn’t really care if he passed out as he kissed him back.   He felt Ryeowook pull away again before he could feel those lips on his neck. “Ryeowook!” he gasped as he arched up when he felt a bite to his neck. 

 

Ryeowook looked up at Kyuhyun’s face and smirked before placing a soft kiss on his lips.  “So eager, Kyuhyun.” he said pressing his knee down a bit harder.  “Do you want to be mine that much?” he teased.

 

“Yes….” Kyuhyun said looking up at him and rubbing against the other’s knee for more friction.   


“Soon enough, Kyuhyun, I promise you.” Ryeowook said getting up before leaving Kyuhyun on the floor as he left the kitchen.

 

_In Ryeowook’s room_

 

Everything went flying off the small side table in his room.  Anger was just one of the few issues that he had right now.  His entire plan was simply falling apart in a sense.  It was always the same exact routine.  At first, he’d appear as a dream for them.  He’d come into their rooms, caress them, touch them, maybe kiss them.  It would be like that the first couple of nights with no problem. 

 

After the first couple of nights, he allowed them to finally see him, by taking away their blindfold as he was taking them and letting them see exactly who had been bringing them so much pleasure all of those nights.  The morning after, he’d be gone usually cooking or something to see their reaction and then perhaps invite them to a little fun before going along with their day.  It would be a great stress reliever and then he’d simply keep them as a pet whether he dated them or not.  Each time, he’d get them more and more addicted and fulfill some of their fantasies. 

 

It had worked well with the others.  He had managed to do this to Heechul for half a year, Leeteuk for three months short of a whole year, Hyukjae for roughly fourteen months, and Sungmin for a year and a half.  Each time he had a new playmate, it would be good until he finally got bored with them.  In fact, he hadn’t quite decided that Kyuhyun would be his next target until after catching the male sleeping.

 

Kyuhyun looked gorgeous when he was sleeping, but then again he had to admit the youngest member looked gorgeous whenever.  They were already friends and Ryeowook couldn’t help but figure that Kyuhyun would be perfect to take away his boredom.  It probably wouldn’t last long, but that wasn’t exactly a problem for him.  Therefore, he had immediately begun to work on his plans like he had done before.

 

There was just the slight problem that Kyuhyun didn’t seem to want to go about this properly.   He had only given him his second dream out of four and already he had caught Kyuhyun getting off to him, staring at him, asking for kisses, and he had just left him panting on the kitchen floor.  All of his meticulously planning and learned control was falling apart and all he wanted to do was bend Kyuhyun over the nearest surface and take him until he couldn’t even remember how to sing.

 

He loved the submissiveness from Kyuhyun and it had a different quality than his last one.  As to where the other submissive could easily melt into his touches, Kyuhyun had more of a needy charm that still screamed he was himself and not a puppet, yet. He wasn’t sure if that would change as things progressed, but he hoped Kyuhyun managed to keep a part of himself.   

 

Ryeowook laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling and trying to calm himself down. His fist hit the side of the bed and his thoughts turned to one Cho Kyuhyun.  He wasn’t a saint and even if he was, Kyuhyun was extremely tempting.  He might have to change things up a bit in order to get the results he desired.

 

_In the Kitchen_

 

Kyuhyun was laying there on the floor for, what he’s pretty sure has been, at least ten minutes since Ryeowook left the kitchen. His lip still tingled from the bite it received earlier.  He could still feel Ryeowook’s tongue lightly massaging his and then thrusting in and out of his mouth as he deepened the kiss further.

 

He had figured out part of the mystery or merely uncovered a piece of it.  Ryeowook was most certainly not innocent.  It was amazing that Ryeowook had done it at all, considering how open of an area the kitchen was, but then again, it didn’t seem like he cared.  It was only Eunhyuk and Donghae here after all and he highly doubted one of them would make a big deal out of seeing them kiss.

 

The only other thing he could truly focus on was that Ryeowook did not like someone else in control, if the way he had him was any indication.  Still, the essential punishment for almost kissing Ryeowook was definitely a good incentive to tease the other in the future, but the real question still had yet to be answered.  Kyuhyun sat up slowly and closed his eyes thinking about it. 

 

Ryeowook had said that he would be his, but obviously not yet.  He was curious as to why the other seemed to be stalling as much. It was clear that Ryeowook was very skilled and very on top of everything going on, but this was something he was hesitating on.  Kyuhyun was pretty sure he didn’t so much as think the word ‘no’ when Ryeowook had him pinned.

 

So he was stuck trying to figure out why Ryeowook had stopped in the first place.  As Kyuhyun got up and grabbed his own bowl so that he could eat some of the porridge, he figured one good thing had come out of this.  Two and two were closer to being four, even if it did make a pit-stop at one hundred sixty-five along the way.


	8. Heechul's Thoughts and Kyuhyun's Questions

Sungmin screamed around Heechul in his mouth as Leeteuk took him hard and fast.  It was his punishment in a way for thinking about his past once more.  They had saved him.  They knew what he had gone through on a personal level, but for some reason, he wasn’t as strong as they were.  There was something about the idea that the other was looking for a new partner and toy that made him want to go back and beg for forgiveness for breaking away. 

 

The youngest male knew that they were taking him like this to give him a bit of what he missed.  The control that was taken from him and the pleasure that was given to him.  However, they loved him and since they loved him, they couldn’t actually imitate Ryeowook’s possessive, all encompassing, cruelty.  It didn’t stop his body from responding as though he wasn’t Sungmin of Super Junior, but just a slut to be used for pleasure until he climaxed and it all faded away.

 

Heechul and Leeteuk looked at each other tiredly as they pulled out of Sungmin’s body and gently cleaned off their beautiful lover.  “This is fucking bullshit!” Heechul growled softly as to not wake up the sleeping male.

 

Leeteuk looked up at Heechul with a sad smile.  “I know, but Ryeowook had him longer than us.  It… He was able to get to him more and…”

 

“…turned him into a broken, fucking puppet!  Look at him Leeteuk.  If we ever let him go back, we wouldn’t have him anymore.  It also doesn’t help having that monster’s sights set on yet another one of the members.” Heechul said wearily.   He didn’t like to cry, but he might at this point.  “Sungmin was older and with a bit more experience.  Kyuhyun is…”

 

“Kyuhyun will be fine.  We have to believe that.  We can’t exactly expose one of our members, our family, as a crazy sexual deviant who loves using toys, mental attacks, and other things on the other members.  We’ve had enough scandals without adding that to the mix.  It isn’t like Ryeowook forced any of us to stay.  We all got addicted and we all had to break free.  We may have been pulled into his world, but we could have always walked out.”  Leeteuk said to him as he picked up Sungmin while Heechul changed the sheets.

 

“It was never that easy.  Don’t you dare tell me it was.  I’m surprised that Hyukjae can even live with him.” Heechul spat out in an angry whisper even though he knew what Leeteuk said was true.  “Are you sure that Kyuhyun will be fine? Maybe we should stop it…”

 

Leeteuk shook his head.  “We can’t stop it.  As much as I would love to whisk Kyuhyun here and hide him from our dearest eternal maknae, haven’t you seen the way Kyuhyun looks at him?  Ryeowook doesn’t seem to notice and I’m not sure Kyuhyun has noticed, but even if we managed to keep Ryeowook away, Kyuhyun would find him on his own.”

 

Heechul just nodded and then they put Sungmin in bed and snuggled him on both sides.  A bit of time passed and Heechul could hear the even breaths that signaled sleep for both of his lovers. Slowly, he slipped out of bed and threw on a robe over his sleeping pants before going to their small kitchen and getting a glass of water.  Their talk from earlier was still on his mind, but Heechul knew Leeteuk was right.  He just hated to admit it.  It reminded him of his own time with Ryeowook.

 

_Heechul had been a bit confused when he started having such vivid sexual dreams.  He had wondered if perhaps it was because he hadn’t gotten laid in a while, but when the fourth one came around maybe two weeks after the first, he was shocked.   Of course, he should have realized that he wasn’t having dreams at all with the very real bite marks on his body the next morning, but he couldn’t just accuse one of the members.  They were going through enough as it was._

 

_On the fourth night, he had been able to see who was on top of him, stripping him, kissing, biting, nipping, and finally claiming him.  His entire body felt heavy as though he had inhaled or taken something before this all began, but he didn’t think that was the case.  Still, the beautiful mixture of pleasure and pain had been given to him by the eternal maknae himself, Kim Ryeowook._

 

_It had been shocking to say the least.   After all, Ryeowook didn’t seem the type to just up and molest someone in their sleep or well top anyone.  He was the cutie pie of the group and the one who had this almost child-like innocence even more so than Sungmin.  In fact, Heechul could swear his eyes were playing tricks on him and when he had awoken the next morning, Ryeowook was gone._

 

_Confused, he had gone into the kitchen to see Ryeowook humming and cooking breakfast for the members who hadn’t left for super early schedules.  It seemed that his unease about the night before had caused him to wake up earlier than the ones left.  Heechul was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed the oven turning off or the fact that he was suddenly partially bent over the kitchen table, until he felt Ryeowook’s hardness pressing into his backside._

 

_“Too bad, I can’t have you again right now.” Ryeowook whispered to him in a tone that sent shivers down the elder’s spine._

 

_Heechul remembered staying in that position even after Ryeowook had gone to go wake the others.  He moved after moments trying to figure out what happened and trying to ignore his own arousal from the act.  It was enticing and yet extremely scary.  He tried to relax and realize this could be a good thing.  Heechul wouldn’t have to worry about any scandals because he could just deal with those particular frustrations at the dorm.   Besides, it didn’t seem like it could be worse than just being taken._

 

_He was wrong. He was so wrong that he didn’t even know if everything could be right again.  At first, they had just hooked up several times a week, had really good sex, and that was it.  Then Heechul started noticing a bit more in the frequency of the uses.  Suddenly, he was pushed to his knees pleasuring the younger male only moments before the others got home.  The punishments began too and Heechul hated it because he could never figure out what he had done wrong._

 

_Everything was moving too fast and he knew he was a pleasure slave with an addiction to him.  As much as the elder didn’t want to believe it, that is what he was.   Heechul had barely managed not to lose himself and it had been thanks to a simple letter with two words ‘Stay away’.  There was nothing else written nor who sent it, but it gave Heechul enough strength to begin to play back a bit.  Or at least he thought he was.  He had begun to just submit and not show some of the pained passion as before._

 

_It didn’t take long, after two more weeks he was free.  Six months.  It had taken six months and he had finally got one small breath of freedom._

 

Heechul sipped his water more as he remembered how hard it had been after that first breath of his freedom.  The first week had been fine and he didn’t have as many issues.  The second week hadn’t gone as well and he found himself more often than not standing outside of Ryeowook’s room before convincing himself to go back to bed.  When Ryeowook set his sights on Leeteuk, he had found himself even more upset at the loss of having the seemingly sweet and innocent male breaking him down in the most beautiful ways possible. 

 

He had avoided being around when he knew Ryeowook was getting to Leeteuk.  He pretended not to notice the similar markings, tiredness, or submission that Leeteuk displayed.  It wasn’t until he realized Leeteuk was losing more of himself and Ryeowook was becoming increasingly irritated and annoyed, that he stepped in and helped Leeteuk.  He didn’t know all the details of Leeteuk’s time with Ryeowook, but he knew enough.

 

Eunhyuk and Sungmin had been worse off.  At least, they, as in him and Leeteuk, could tell they were being used and hated it.  Those two had been so wrapped up in Ryeowook’s sadistic mixture that they hadn’t been able to break free as easily.  Donghae had managed to save Eunhyuk and it took both him and Leeteuk to save Sungmin, to keep saving Sungmin, from himself.   Now… now they have to worry about Kyuhyun or did they?

 

If he was being honest with himself, Kyuhyun seemed to be the best and worst choice for Ryeowook’s current target.  Unlike him and the others, Kyuhyun didn’t seem to be desperately searching for an escape nor did he seem to have this super innocence and sweetness about him.   He was the best choice because of that, but he was the worst choice because of it as well.  If Kyuhyun lost himself completely to Ryeowook, then who could save their evil maknae from Ryeowook’s personal form of eternal damnation?   Heechul placed the glass down and sighed rubbing his temples.  This entire situation was messed up and all he could do is watch the flames grip everything and hope that they died down enough to keep people slightly warm instead of burning them.

 

When the phone rang, he went to answer it and agreed to what the caller was saying before hanging up the phone.  They were all invited over Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, and Donghae’s place for a late lunch and he agreed to it because he liked hanging out with all the members.  He only hoped that they had quelled Sungmin’s need for Ryeowook for now.  Otherwise, they’d have a lot more to deal with than just a pouty Sungmin, they’d have to deal with Ryeowook himself.

 

~

 

Ryeowook gave Kyuhyun a blank smile as Kyuhyun placed the receiver down after calling all the members.  He just watched as the younger male shifted and stared at him as if trying to figure him out once again.  Ryeowook didn’t bother to change his expression this time and the furrowing of Kyuhyun’s brow made his smile wider.   “Why do you keep trying to figure me out, Kyu? Or is it that you are stuck thinking about our kiss earlier?” he asked him meeting Kyuhyun’s own gaze with knowing eyes.

 

Kyuhyun held that gaze for a few moments longer, with a light blush appearing on his face, before looking away.  “I already said you were a mystery to me, Wookie.  Of course, I want to figure you out.  Sometimes, you are the Ryeowook I see on stage, sometimes you are like an annoyed housewife, and other times you have this darkness that matches none of what I’ve seen before.  How could that not pique someone’s curiosity?”

 

“Quite simply, they don’t look for it.” Ryeowook said moving from his spot.  He had come out of his room earlier and decided to bring everyone over for a late lunch since everyone was off.  The second purpose of inviting everyone over was to give him a bit more of a reason to keep a hold of himself and not give Kyuhyun what they both wanted just yet.  He had a plan and he preferred to stick to them.

 

Kyuhyun thought over what Ryeowook said before feeling the latter’s hand caressing his cheek.  It wasn’t that Ryeowook was wrong.  People ignored or didn’t notice things until they were actually looking for them and then the job of finding that thing could become a daunting task if they were lost.  “They can’t look for something that they don’t know exists.” he answered back.

 

A smile appeared on Ryeowook’s face that matched the darker look in his eyes.  “No, they can’t, can they?” he asked.  His hand slid down Kyuhyun’s body.  “Isn’t it better, when they spend so much time guessing and trying to figure out what is right in front of them?”

 

“Right in front of them?  If it was so simple as that Wookie, then you would have claimed me already.” Kyuhyun said looking at him in an almost challenging way.  The answer was a sudden grip to his flaccid member that suddenly began to respond, and a tight grip on his hair that exposed his neck and caused him to lightly cry out in shock, pain, and pleasure.

 

Ryeowook’s eyes looked dangerous as he stared into Kyuhyun’s slightly shocked ones.  “You listen to me well, Cho Kyuhyun.  The stage is set.  The rules are all mine.  I will claim you when I decide to.  If you even so much as want to _feel_ pleasure that day, I advise you not to push me.” he said in a low tone that actually made Kyuhyun feel a slight bit of fear.  Ryeowook pulled his hair and squeezed him painfully hard before letting him go and going to begin working on lunch.

 

Kyuhyun stood there before crumpling to the floor.  His heart was beating fast in his chest as he tried to calm himself down.  The rush of fear through his body was something he wasn’t going to forget and even with that shock and his currently heavy breathing, Kyuhyun found himself even more intrigued by Ryeowook.  If he was craving Ryeowook now, what would happen after Ryeowook actually took him? Would he still be Cho Kyuhyun or would he only be the property of one Kim Ryeowook?


	9. A Late Lunch

The house was filled with laughter and jokes as everyone had come over for the meal.  Yesung and Siwon were in a spirited debate about something while Shindong and Eunhyuk were dancing.  Sungmin was sitting on Heechul’s lap laughing as the two seemed to be seeing who could force themselves to dance the worst.  Leeteuk and Kangin were both engrossed in their phones.  Donghae was currently getting food again from the table and Ryeowook was making sure everything was either still warmed up or making sure he didn’t have to replace pretzels or something.

 

Then there was Kyuhyun.  He was currently relaxing and eating some of the food that Ryeowook had cooked and seemed to be watching Shindong and Eunhyuk’s contest as well.  However, he was studying those around him.  He watched Ryeowook come over and sit by Leeteuk and Kangin.  Kangin seemed more at ease around the eternal maknae, but he noticed the slight stiffening of Leeteuk’s form even though he was sure nearly everyone would see it as relaxed.   Kyuhyun then caught the light smirk on Ryeowook’s face before the other sipped his drink and looked at his own phone. 

 

Interesting.  

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes then traveled to the others.  Eunhyuk and Shindong were still engrossed in their competition and having a lot of fun with it.   He watched as Heechul gave a questioning look to Leeteuk and Leeteuk’s small, short smile in response.   His eyes slid over to Yesung and Siwon still in a debate, then to Donghae who seemed to be on alert and ready to spring if needed, but otherwise seemed relaxed, if not a little anxious.  

 

He kept looking at everyone and that meant he didn’t miss a strange flash of longing as Sungmin looked at Ryeowook.   The look made him freeze a bit and then he looked over at Ryeowook, who didn’t seem to notice.  In fact, Ryeowook seemed to be rather interested in something on his phone while he ate, and Kyuhyun couldn’t even begin to imagine what would be that interesting to the man who had him pinned to the kitchen floor earlier today.   He was so engrossed in his strange hobby of Ryeowook watching, that he hadn’t heard anyone call his name.

 

“Hey, earth to Kyuhyun.” Sungmin said with a smile as he waved a hand in front of Kyuhyun’s face.  “Are you ok?  You seem to be a bit out of it with staring into space and all.”  

 

Kyuhyun looked at his elder, not missing the assessing look in his eyes.  His own eyes were calm and clear as though daring the cutesy male to find something wrong.  “I’m fine.” he said to Sungmin before moving.  The maknae had noticed Ryeowook had gotten up and gone somewhere, but that isn’t what he was focused on right this moment.

 

“Is there something you needed?” he asked trying to keep his tone light.  Something was irritating him about the other male, but he wasn’t sure what. 

 

Sungmin just looked at him before touching his head.  “Well you don’t seem sick.  Actually, I wanted to know where your bathroom was.  I’d ask the couple over there, but they’ve been making out for the past ten minutes and Ryeowook up and went off somewhere.”

 

The maknae couldn’t help but feel something was off about that, but he couldn’t just say that or mention it.  “It’s the one with the gold-looking doorknob.” he told him before getting up and getting another drink.

 

“Thanks!  I brought over some wine.  It’s in the fridge if you want to try it.  A nice red one that should complement the food well.” Sungmin told him before heading over to the bathroom after he watched Kyuhyun go into the kitchen.

 

In truth, Sungmin didn’t have to use the bathroom, but asking in front of Leeteuk and Heechul was a good way to sneak off and figure out where Ryeowook went.  He could already hear the lectures that he’d be given if they knew what he was actually doing right now.  It wasn’t that Sungmin thought that they were lying, but he couldn’t see how they could understand.  They never spent six months shy of two years with him and maybe they never saw the sweet side of Ryeowook.

 

 _The sweet side? Which part was that Sungmin?  When he left you tied up in hotel room for over twelve hours or when he fucked you in that back alley like a dirty whore?_ Sungmin frowned shaking his head and ignoring those thoughts.  There had been reasons for that happening.  The first reason was that he had threatened Ryeowook in a way and told him that he’d go fuck someone else if the other didn’t take him.  The alley way incident was because they both had wanted it.  _You both wanted the sex maybe, but definitely not some quick fuck in a dirty alley he threatened to leave you in._

 

He shook his head.  Those were only partial reasons.  They had wanted to be a bit more adventurous and that’s why he let Ryeowook convince him that having sex where anyone could find them was a good idea.  It had been their six month anniversary and so it was ok.   The hotel room was a much-deserved punishment and Sungmin would force himself to believe that even with the traitorous things his mind supplied.  It was his fault that the other got bored with him.

 

Of course, Sungmin realized he was starting to sound like an abuse victim and that wasn’t the case.  He wasn’t even trying to get back together with Ryeowook because he was hopelessly in love with him. No, his main purpose was for what he did miss, what he craved, what his well… training had made him used to.  Being Ryeowook’s personal outlet held a lot more benefits than simply the negative ones that came about when Ryeowook was being particularly moody.

 

He could already feel his body humming with excitement as he peeked into the rooms he passed.  The elder could easily tell which one was Ryeowook’s by the mixture of his innocent-like persona and the true darkness within the eternal maknae’s mind.  Sungmin moved over to the bed and ran his hand over the covers.  The headboard seemed unassuming at first, but Sungmin could see the points it would be great to tie ropes and connect handcuffs to.  It made him shiver in excitement at the thought. 

 

“What are you doing in here?” came a voice from the door way.  Sungmin was disappointed as it wasn’t a voice he had wanted to hear.  

 

“Heechul, I was…” Sungmin started to say, but Heechul stopped him.

 

The elder walked over and pulled him into a fierce hug.  “Don’t.  Don’t finish that sentence, Lee Sungmin, if you are just going to lie to me.  I know why you are in here.”

 

“Oh? You do? Because I’d love to know why the both of you are in my room.”  Ryeowook said looking between both males.  His tone was calm and soft, yet it sounded like the harshest command that either man had ever heard. 

 

Shivers went down both spines and Sungmin saw as Heechul visibly swallowed before turning and shielding Sungmin behind him.   “Leaving.” he said, but made no move towards the door.  The moment he did, Ryeowook would have them and that wouldn’t help this situation.

 

Ryeowook smiled and pulled a riding crop off the wall from behind one of his fan-sent art pictures. “Leaving?  Why would you leave so soon? You obviously wanted to have some fun, right?” he asked smacking the crop against his hand.  “Oh Heechul, you did get to leave so soon, didn’t you? I bet you dreamed of it every night.  Is that what you did?  Did you get off imagining how I bent you over, spanked you, and made you cry out to gods you don’t believe in?”

 

The closer Ryeowook got, the more Heechul stepped back until he had accidentally pinned Sungmin to the wall behind him.  “Why would I miss that? I have much better lovers now.”

 

“Ah yes.  Two of my other beautiful pets, Leeteuk, who was on his knees most of the time as well as beautifully obedient, and Sungmin, who was so desperate at times that I could literally fuck him anywhere even while he was sick.”  Ryeowook said laughing as his dark eyes lit up with sadistic amusement.  He reached out and lightly touched Heechul’s face with the crop before lightly tapping it.  “Do you miss your old position, Heenim?  Do you miss having to hold your legs above your head while I take you for all your worth?”

 

“Ryeowook…” Heechul managed a shaky gasp at the vivid images he got which shocked Sungmin. 

 

It was odd to the cutesy male and he did start to wonder how much his lovers had gone through under Ryeowook’s _loving_ touch.   They had told them of their bad relationships, but never went into detail instead stating that while it took long, they had been able to break free.   Apparently, that freedom was only if Ryeowook didn’t corner them like he had him and Heechul cornered now.

 

“Yes, Heechul, what do you want?” he asked in a soft tone to draw Heechul closer to him.  “You want it, again don’t you? It’s ok, Heechul.  Come to me.”  
  


“… And as I was saying, I was wondering if maybe we could end practice earlier since I’ve never… oh Ryeowook there you are.  I was looking for you.” Kyuhyun said.  The maknae was talking with Leeteuk since they had been looking for people.  “Is something going on?” he asked looking at the tension.  
  


Ryeowook silently cursed in his mind and turned hiding the crop behind his back.  He gave Kyuhyun the sweetest smile he could muster up at the moment and shook his head.  “Nothing is going on.  Is everything alright, Kyu?” he asked him.

 

“I was just wondering if I should take those dessert things you made out and if I had to cook them or something.”  Kyuhyun told him.  “I could just go eat them and you figure out what to do later.”

 

“No.  Do not go into my kitchen without me.  The last time you tried to cook something, just, no.  Let’s just not even entertain that thought.” Ryeowook said walking towards him and slamming his hand into the wall to press the whip back into its proper place.  He walked passed Kyuhyun to go and finish up the desserts he had made for everyone when they came to visit.

 

In the room, Sungmin and Heechul both seemed to relax the moment Ryeowook left and Leeteuk went over comforting his two lovers.  Kyuhyun stood there a moment before humming to catch their attention.  “He doesn’t like people in his room.  You should leave it and not come in here again.” he said and then turned to leave before stopping at the door.

 

“Was that message from years ago not clear, Heechul?” Kyuhyun asked softly before he moved his head and looked back at the beautiful, older male with a colder look in his eyes.  “Stay away from him.” he said before giving a light smile and going off to kitchen.

 

~Hours Later~

 

Sungmin, Leeteuk, and Heechul were all sitting in their own bed and leaning against one another.  This time, Heechul was in the middle of the other two males and his hands were locked in theirs for support.  What could he tell them about that letter?  He knew they were both curious and they wanted him to be honest with them.   It was easier when it had been just him and Leeteuk, but he didn’t regret adding Sungmin to their relationship. 

 

“When I was with Ryeowook, he wasn’t as careful nor as meticulous with his planning and use of his toys.  He got better, much better, as evidence by how much both you and Hyukjae had suffered, Min.  Anyway, it hadn’t been easy to deal with.  At first, it seemed like it was a great way to blow off some steam and I didn’t mind being taken so it was fine that he was dominant.  However, the mood swings began.  I had no idea how many things could possibly irritate and annoy the ever-loving hell out of him.” Heechul said squeezing their hands tighter as the images started to appear in his mind. 

 

He felt soft kisses to his shoulders encouraging him to go on.  “I might as well have been nothing more than practice for him, but he had still managed to get into my head.  It was like he had watched, read, and studied so much about me and then used it to his full advantage.   Barely, four months had passed and I was in all honesty his slut.  I started losing who I was and becoming what he wanted me to be.  It seemed like those last few months were torture then one day I get this letter slid under my door.  I didn’t know who sent it at the time, but it contained one phrase ‘stay away’.  When I got that message, I started doubling my efforts to escape and did and believed myself to be cured in a sense, but today, when he was threatening me like that, it all came rushing back.  I’m so sorry.” Heechul broke down into tears feeling as they both instantly hugged him.

 

Leeteuk waited until Heechul calmed down and they all were resting while trying to push earlier from their minds.  “Well, I suppose there is a bright side to this.  If Kyuhyun had been the one to send the letter and the message earlier, then we don’t need to worry about him or even rescuing him.  After today, we can definitely be assured that Kyuhyun knows exactly what he’s getting into.”


	10. Cleaning and Preparations

Kyuhyun was unhappily working on cleaning up more from the nice meal that Ryeowook had cooked for all the members and thinking to himself.  It was a bit strange earlier to see both Heechul and Sungmin in Ryeowook’s room.  He assumed that Sungmin had followed Heechul into the room to ensure that Heechul didn’t try to leave him and try to get the eternal maknae back before Ryeowook had caught them both in there.  Kyuhyun hadn’t missed the toy in Ryeowook’s hand even though he tried to hide it. 

 

Why had he tried to hide it from him?  He would have gladly bent over to receive his punishment and -- no -- he was going to stop those thoughts right there before they threatened to consume him.  He had bigger problems to deal with.   Problem number one, why hadn’t Ryeowook done more than just tease him?  The second problem was anyone else who wanted Ryeowook for themselves. 

 

Haha.  No.  It didn’t matter who else wanted Ryeowook.  He’d more than happily remind them that there are worse things in this world than death.  With those thoughts aside, he was pretty sure he had done what he had needed to do and yet it didn’t seem like he could focus that attention primarily on him.  

 

Alright, he had slacked off a little but that was before he realized the looks and power that Ryeowook seemed to have surrounding him.  When he first started to crush on Ryeowook, the other seemed rather meek, innocent, and beyond sweet.  In fact, Kyuhyun had figured Ryeowook would be a blushing virgin asking the most innocent of questions before they made love.  It had been a lovely thought for a while and that’s when he saw one of Ryeowook’s dangerous looks. 

 

Super Junior had been performing on stage somewhere and him, Ryeowook, and Yesung had to the leave the stage before getting ready for their next song.  Two of the members were having a head to head challenge while Heechul ran back to get something or take pain relievers, but Kyuhyun wasn’t sure which.   He had gone to change like normal and hoped to come out in time to speak to Ryeowook a bit about fanservice they could perform, when he saw those two hugging.  He watched Ryeowook lean up and whisper something into Heechul’s ear.  The elder blushed and coughed before heading back up on stage. 

 

For just a few moments, he saw the look as Ryeowook looked in his direction.  Those beautiful, innocent eyes that he’d imagined were dark, playful, and seductive.  Soft lips were upturned into a devilishly, sinful smirk and his look, while not predatory, definitely promised something much darker than sweet, shy, first kisses stolen in the rain.  He heard Yesung come behind him and the elder was looking down fixing his tie. Suddenly, Ryeowook was over there helping and fussing about how Yesung should know how to do this by now.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t even understand what just happened then.  He was even more interested in discovering all of Ryeowook’s secrets however. 

 

For all the time it took, he was still more innocent of things than he cared to admit.  Those stolen moments where Ryeowook had kissed him, grabbed his hair, threatened him, and even the fact that he hid that toy from him were both enough to make him continue to question: who was the real Ryeowook?

 

“Stop thinking about it so much.  He’s interested.  You just continue to be yourself and he’ll end up as your master.” someone said to him as they walked into the kitchen.  “If he wasn’t interested, Heechul wouldn’t be walking right now, and for that matter, neither would Sungmin.”

 

Kyuhyun frowned at the idea of Ryeowook using them to deal with his frustrations while the mention of Ryeowook as his master sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine.   “So he’s loyal when he’s interested?”

 

“Very much so.  It’s a twisted world of up and downs, lefts and rights, incredible highs, extreme lows, and the very loss of identity while you try to maintain your sanity and peace of mind.  I’m not one to really comment on such things, but I think you are an idiot for wanting it.” the person told him as they helped him throw everything away. 

 

“Did you ever fully experience it, Yesung?” Kyuhyun asked curiously wanting to know more about Ryeowook and how he was. 

 

“Yes and no.” the elder answered him.  “What I mean is, I am pretty sure I would have been on Ryeowook’s hit list if I had been able to handle it.  One night was more than enough to realize that I didn’t want to even so much as try to be someone special to him.  I’m quite happy just being his friend and elder when he needs me.”

 

Yesung grabbed a washcloth and wiped off the counters.  “The real question would be to ask you if you are sure that is what you really want.”

 

~Ryeowook’s Room~

 

The eternal maknae was making sure everything was still in its place.   He didn’t truly expect anything to be taken, but he wouldn’t put it past Sungmin.  The clinginess of the other male was exactly why he hadn’t even fought when Leeteuk and Heechul decided to ‘rescue’ the cutesy male from him.  Sungmin probably did need saving at that point, as Ryeowook had been at the point of increasing the intensity of their  beautiful relationship. 

 

Still, it had been rather fun before Sungmin got dependent on him, but that was all in the past.  Right now, he had to deal with Kyuhyun and the younger male’s seemingly never ending curiosity about him.  The fact that Kyuhyun managed to interrupt him at such a time, meant that it wouldn’t take much to get the young male under his control, if anything at all.  It was both worrisome and yet intriguing.  Kyuhyun seemed determined to learn all of his secrets and even with the idea of submission, the evil maknae had no issues with challenging him. 

 

He could still see how those eyes opened in a slight bit of shock when he pulled his hair or how glazed his eyes had been when he pinned him to the kitchen floor.  Perhaps the reason so many of his possessions broke were due to his plan.  Kyuhyun already wanted him and so he should just take him and then punish him for wrecking everything he sought to do before claiming him. 

 

The eternal maknae went to the side of his bed and pulled out a long black box from underneath it.  He hummed as he ran his fingers over some of the things in the box and then began to pick and choose ones that he would need for later.  Ryeowook knew that he was frustrated, highly annoyed, and that this would be the worst time to actually pursue this, but Kyuhyun did deserve a little taste of what it would be like. 

 

The last thing Ryeowook pulled out would help him the most in getting Kyuhyun to drop his defenses and surrender all control to him.  It was going to be a long night apparently, but he was happy that he didn’t have any schedules until much later in the day.  Kyuhyun was free tomorrow which would be great because then the evil little brat could ‘rest’ and try to recover from their evening together. 

 

“You want me so much, Kyuhyun.” Ryeowook said softly to himself as he gathered all his items into a smaller black bag.  “I sincerely do hope you can handle it.  It would be so disappointing otherwise.”  


	11. Kyuhyun's Claiming

The clock seemed desperate to move as slowly as possible and Ryeowook was becoming impatient.  He wasn't usually impatient, but Kyuhyun needed to be reminded of his place in everything.   Irritation was rising within his mind and yet he did his best to calm himself.  Ryeowook could only sit there trying to calm his mind as time continued to drag on and on.  His fingers lightly caressed the top of his bag as the hand finally moved to midnight.  Perfect.

 

By this point, he knew that Kyuhyun was off to dreamland.  Ryeowook could barely stop himself from licking his lips as he stood and headed into Kyuhyun's room. The door opened quietly as he slipped into the small crack and then he shut the door just as quietly.  There he was laying on the bed and just waiting to be taken.  Soft footsteps moved closer to the bed and Ryeowook placed his bag down pulling out a pair of handcuffs with a chain attached to the middle.  Slowly and delicately, he moved Kyuhyun's hands to the sides of the pillows and cuffed him without ever waking the male.  The chain was attached and secured to the headboard as Ryeowook looked down at the body beneath him.

 

Removing the covers from Kyuhyun's torso, the eternal maknae took out a sharpened blade from his bag and sliced up Kyuhyun's shirt leaving the younger male's chest bare before him.  Rather than use his fingers, Ryeowook gently trailed the knife over Kyuhyun's body careful not to draw any blood, at least, not yet.  "Mmm... sexy Kyuhyun... I wonder when you are going to wake up for me?" he whispered with his voice full of dark intentions.

 

Ryeowook went back into his bag and pulled out a long, black, silk ribbon allowing it to lightly brush against his own lips and then Kyuhyun's before he fastened it around the younger male's eyes.   The blade was back cutting the long sleeves of Kyuhyun's shirt before he tossed the remnants to the floor.   Now he was stuck with two options, he could take Kyuhyun's pants off and leave them in one piece or he could slice them up and use them to tie Kyuhyun's legs spread for him.  Ah, decisions, decisions.  

 

Once he pulled the cover all off of the resting body on the bed, he slowly and carefully slid the blade down his crotch and then down each side of Kyuhyun's legs before pulling the ruined fabric away from his body.  A pleasing noise left Ryeowook's lips when he realized that Kyuhyun wasn't wearing any underwear beneath his sleeping pants.  "Such an eager slut, Kyu and here I thought I'd get to cut something else off." he whispered with his glee easily heard in his remark.  Taking the fabric, he kept Kyuhyun's legs apart and tied them to the foot board at the bottom of the bed.

 

It was a shame really.  In all the beautiful little things that he had packed, a camera hadn't been one of them.  This moment would have been a perfect memento to the start of their relationship.  Ryeowook sighed only a little in regret before he noticed the evil maknae's phone.  A smirk replaced the look of regret as he grabbed it and took pictures from different angles sending each picture to himself.  Once he placed the phone down, he began to strip his own clothing off.   The shirt disappeared showing delicious, rock hard abs on everyone's favorite feminine maknae and his pants removed showing sexy, pale legs and a rather prominent arousal.

 

Ryeowook climbed up on the bed between those gorgeous spread thighs and pulled small clamps out of his bag.  He would be his version of sweet and gentle tonight.  In other words, he planned to hold up only slightly on the pain, if he could resist.  He attached the clamps to each of Kyuhyun's nipples and one to the middle of his sac.  "Now let's wake you up a little bit, precious Kyu." he said in a soft voice barely above a whisper as he delivered a light shock to Kyuhyun.

 

"Ah..." Kyuhyun called out arching only as much as he was able to.   Another shock, but this one slightly stronger, ran through his body and once more he arched as much as he could.  "A-Ah..." he moaned.  Kyuhyun began to wake up and went to touch the places he felt the light electric shocks only to realize he was bound.   He began to pull more frantically at his bindings before he felt the sting from being slapped across the face.   

 

"Be still." Ryeowook said in that darker voice that Kyuhyun had heard from his dreams.  The older male couldn't help but drag his nails down Kyuhyun's chest and smirked at the shiver down his spine.  "Kyu~ you like this, don't you?" he asked knowing each sensation was heightened due to the blindfold.  He pressed the button allowing another shock to go through Kyuhyun's body delighting in how sensitive it seemed.  "Have you done this before Kyu?  I mean sex in general."

 

Kyuhyun shook his head before he was shocked once more and told to use his words.  "N-No.  Not completely." he told him shivering as he felt what he thought might be a whip moving down his body.

 

"Not completely?" Ryeowook asked letting the tails of the whip play on Kyuhyun's stomach.  "Explain to me, who got to touch you Kyuhyun?" When several minutes passed and there was no answer, the whip came down on Kyuhyun's thigh with a loud smack.  "Tell me now."

 

"H-H-Hyukjae.  He was helping me with something and things happened." Kyuhyun admitted even though he was sure Hyukjae would be pissed at him for that, but it wasn't like he was in a position to not give up the other male's name.

 

Ryeowook blinked and frowned slightly before bringing the whip down on Kyuhyun's thighs a few more times. "Tell me what you did with him, Kyuhyun.  If you stop talking before the story is done, you'll be punished further." he told him before shocking Kyuhyun one more time as he moved up his body.  His lips briefly touched Kyuhyun's before they moved to his neck.  He had no issues with licking and sucking on that pale column of flesh and leaving a mark in it's wake.   When he didn't hear anything more than moans, he shocked Kyuhyun again.  "Start talking now."

 

Kyuhyun opened his mouth, but at that moment, he felt Ryeowook's hand find his hardened length and give it a light squeeze.  "I... he... not long after we had become friends, I had to ask him about something and he offered to help me with it.   One day... he was... he was hELP-"  His words were cut off as he felt another mild shock and something being placed on his aching member.   "Ryeowook... please..."

 

"Patience." Ryeowook said and his voice sounded as cold as ice and dangerous.  "You aren't following directions little Kyu-slut."

 

"S-Sorry." Kyuhyun said as he could just feel the darkness in the glare that he knew Ryeowook was giving him.  "He was helping me with what I needed one day and we ended up kissing up on each other's necks and lots of touching." he told him as he heard the light sound of buzzing.  "Wookie... what is... O-Oh..."  Kyuhyun moaned as he felt the vibrations against the sensitive head of his leaking cock.  "Fuck."

 

Ryeowook watched Kyuhyun squirming to the best of his ability.  He turned the setting up higher as the thrashing continued knowing that Kyuhyun would have sore wrists come morning.  He dipped his head down tasting Kyuhyun's precum that barely managed to get through with the cock ring secured so beautifully on him.   The moment he heard the soft scream from his newest little pet's lips, he stopped what he was doing.

 

"D-Don't stop." Kyuhyun pleaded with him as he tried to move his hips to find more friction.  "Please Wookie... Ryeowook...master.  Don't stop please." he said.  His body was on fire with new sensations and he needed Ryeowook to take him nice and hard preferably in the next five minutes so he didn't completely lose his mind.

 

"Master?" Ryeowook asked in a light and amused tone before he laughed.  It wasn't his normal laughter, but that cold laughter that Kyuhyun had only truly dreamed about.  "Well, I suppose then it is time for master to take his pleasure." he said with his eyes fluttering as licked two of his fingers twice and thrust them into Kyuhyun's virgin entrance.  The scream that came from the maknae had Ryeowook's own need twitch as he thrust his fingers in and out of him.  He could already imagine being buried deep inside of him and if he was a lesser man, then he would be drooling right now.

 

Kyuhyun couldn't help the scream as the pain hit.  He might have expected Ryeowook to be sweeter his first time, but he hadn't wanted it.  He was attracted to this dark possession of the elder male.  Sweetness could be for the public, indifference could be for friends and family, but right now, he wanted Ryeowook to punish him like this.  The burn of it only increased the moment he felt a third finger added into his soon to be abused hole.  When the fingers were yanked out of him, he could only whine wanting them back.  "Ryeowook. Just fuck me."

 

There was that laugh once more as he felt a weight on his chest.  "Lick me as best as you can, it's the only lubrication you are going to get.  Don't worry.  I promise that you'll probably bleed a little." he told him as he roughly gripped Kyuhyun's hair and rubbed his precum on those beautiful lips.  

 

Kyuhyun's tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked the very tip of Ryeowook's erection. He could take more in, but he didn't want to. Instead, he pulled back as much as Ryeowook would allow.  "Ok.  I'm done.  Take me." he said with a desperation to his tone that Ryeowook rather enjoyed.

 

"Not only a slut little Kyu, but a masochistic one, too?  What have I done to be so lucky?" he asked before moving and untying his legs. "Turn over.  I only want to see your face when I'm coming inside of you."

 

Kyuhyun had never followed an order from one of his elder's as fast as he just did for Ryeowook.  The one chain in the middle prevented him from getting hurt as his arms wouldn't twist up and he was on his knees in seconds.  He spread his legs hoping that Ryeowook would just slam into him, but instead he screamed as he felt the whip come down hard on his ass.   It seemed almost never-ending and he was sure he felt tears beginning to form in his eyes before a moan left his lips. He could feel the burn in his lower half as Ryeowook entered him.

 

The pleasure he was getting from Ryeowook's hands on his hips only intensified as he felt the eternal maknae's fingernails pressing so deeply into his hips that he was almost positive it would break the skin.  "Oh fuck yes." he moaned as the headboard was shaking and hitting the wall.  It was a good thing that they didn't have to worry about noise complaints.  He knew that he was being way too loud and arched when his back was whipped and he was told to be louder.  "Yes! Ryeowook! I'll be louder! Take me harder! Please!" he screamed out.

 

Ryeowook was enjoying his responsiveness as he slammed into him harder and faster.  He supposed he could be a little nicer now and shifted his angle to hit that special spot inside of him.  The sounds of the even louder moans, the obvious tears, and the pleas coming from Kyuhyun were almost enough to send him over the edge.  Did Kyuhyun know how fucking sexy he sounded pleading for more like this?  He pulled out and flipped Kyuhyun back over slamming inside of him before Kyuhyun even had a chance to complain.

 

"I'm so close, Wookie. Please.... please let me cum." he begged him as Ryeowook had found his spot and started slamming into it again with wild abandon.  "Please.  I'm begging you." he pleaded with him.  

 

Ryeowook was almost at his limit as well when he yanked off the blindfold so Kyuhyun could get a good look at him.  "Tell me again Kyu.  Tell me what you want."

 

"I want to cum, Wookie and I want you to cum inside of me." Kyuhyun said through moans as he moved his hips with Ryeowook's thrusts.

 

Ryeowook simply smirked and broke the cock ring causing Kyuhyun to arch up more fully and climax hard.  The older male enjoyed the way he saw some of Kyuhyun's own release hit the male's face.  He continued thrusting harder and then finally, he reached his own peak as he came deep inside of Kyuhyun.  He remained moving until he had ridden out his orgasm and undid the restraints.   Ryeowook had moved and leaned against the headboard catching his breath, when he noticed Kyuhyun seeming to go to sleep.  "Oh no.  Not yet Kyuhyun.  You can go to sleep after you clean me up with your mouth."  

 

As he was grabbed by the hair and forced down on to Ryeowook's length, Kyuhyun couldn't help his happy moans as he cleaned him up.

 

~*~In the Other Room~*~

 

Hyukjae finally sighed when those two had finished.  Donghae had somehow managed to sleep through the whole thing, but Hyukjae had heard it all.  He was going to be so dead in the morning unless he could placate Ryeowook or hope that Kyuhyun did a damn good job of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'll be back to updating regularly soon. :) 
> 
> And hopefully it will cool down sooner as well. The heatwave currently has been making me sleepier more often than not. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd. I will go through it soon.

When Kyuhyun woke up the next morning, he couldn't believe the crazy night that he just experienced.  His entire body felt like it was on fire, and it was better than he had dreamed.   The pain didn't bothered him as much as he thought it might and he couldn't even bring himself to be ashamed of his own wanton actions.  There was only one problem this morning.  Ryeowook wasn't laying next to him and the only evidence that he had been visited last night was the dried cum on the inside of his thighs.

An annoyed groan left his lips as he managed to get up and drag himself to the bathroom.  The water felt good on his skin though he also enjoyed the light stinging pain as the water hit some of the marks that Ryeowook left on him.  Last night had been everything he had imagined and more.  He wasn't sure why he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he remembered how rough and uncaring Ryeowook had been in bed.  Normally, people wanted a nice, caring, tender lover, but Kyuhyun didn't. In fact before he started studying Ryeowook and his actions a bit more, he was pretty sure none of the other members would understand how much he wanted to feel this sort of pain.

Kyuhyun was sure that Ryeowook might be sweeter at some point, but that meant he'd just have to make himself even more available when Ryeowook was annoyed or angry, especially if he didn't want Ryeowook going to find someone like Heechul to help him.  The idea of Ryeowook using anyone else pissed him off if he was going to be honest with himself.  Only he was allowed to relieve the eternal maknae's frustrations and he would make damn sure that everyone else knew it.

Switching the shower off and taking a few pain pills, Kyuhyun threw on some sweatpants and didn't even bother with a shirt as he went into the kitchen to find Ryeowook making some pancakes and sipping tea without a care in the world.  The maknae went over and hugged Ryeowook from behind resting his chin on the shorter male's shoulder.  "Morning." he whispered in his ear unable to hide how happy he was.

"You seem to be in a good mood.  Any interesting dreams last night, Kyu?" he asked him as he removed the pancakes from the pan and added more batter to it.  He didn't seemed the least bit phased with how tightly Kyuhyun was holding on to him.

"Last night...?" Kyu asked with a bit of airiness to his voice.   He had been going to praise his lover, but then he realized it was more fun to make Ryeowook mad instead.  "I wouldn't know if I had any interesting dreams.  It couldn't have been too interesting though.  I couldn't remember it when I woke up.   Meh. I'm sure I could have better dreams another time."

He didn't miss the tightening of Ryeowook's hand on the spatula that he was using nor the angry twitch of his eyebrow.  The eternal maknae turned throwing the spatula at Kyuhyun, who had moved just in time to dodge it.  Laughter filled the kitchen as Kyuhyun picked up the utensil and washed it off before handing it back to the slightly older male.  

Kyuhyun moved down, nipping Ryeowook's ear, and whispering.  "Maybe if you want me to remember, you should stay around next time."  The evil maknae wore a smirk on his features as he ruffled his lover's hair in a very teasing manner.

"Oh?  I didn't realize your memory was so bad, Kyu~" Ryeowook said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made the younger male freeze as he turned the food off.  "I'll have to make sure you don't forget anymore, right?  I would hate for us to get off on such a bad start, wouldn't you? I mean, you like me a lot, don't you?  Maybe you even love me?  Isn't that why you wanted me to claim you so much?"   The older male had a sweet, bright, innocent look on his face that didn't match the anger in his dark orbs.

"M-Maybe I.. I was mistaken.. and I can remember something." Kyu said with a more nervous chuckle.  Was it normal to keep being so scared and yet aroused at the same time?  

A sigh left Ryeowook's lips.  "Naughty, naughty Kyuhyun. I didn't think you'd need punished so soon." he told him with his voice sounding much darker than the sweet, murderous voice from before making Kyuhyun wonder which was really scarier.  He grabbed Kyuhyun's wrist and dragged him back to the bedroom.  "Let's deal with that attitude then." he said taking him inside of the room and slamming the door shut.

~*~ 30 minutes Later ~*~

Ryeowook smiled as he walked into Donghae and Hyukjae's shared room with a tray of pancakes, fresh cut strawberries, tea, and included was a flower in a small vase on it as well.  "Hey guys!" he said purposefully more cheerful than he was at the moment. "I just thought after everything these past few days, that you would really enjoy breakfast in bed."  

The closer he got to the bed, the more agitated Donghae became until the other was partially blocking Hyukjae from the eternal maknae's gaze.  Ryeowook stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow before moving his head slightly to the side and looking at the other male on the bed.  To his credit,  the dancer just rolled his eyes and pulled Donghae to sit back next to him.  "Don't make it worse." he said shaking his head.  "Thank you, Wookie.  Can I ask what the special occasion is?"

A smile spread on Ryeowook's face. "Oh nothing much.  I have a schedule to get to and so I was going to ask if you could go check on Kyuhyun for me in a couple of hours.  He told me that he wasn't feeling well and so I told him to lay down.  I won't be able to care for him properly until I come home." he said and neither male on the bed missed the dark promises in his words.

Donghae reached up and took the tray and Hyukjae just smiled.  "Alright.  I'll go check on him in a couple hours.  Can he move?" the male asked without saying anything one way or another.  

"I'm sure he'll be able to move in a couple of hours." Ryeowook said sweetly.  "Enjoy your meal.  I'm going to go fix my hair and go." he said and then left the room leaving them to their breakfast.

When he left, Donghae looked at his lover.  "What do you think he meant by Kyuhyun should be able to move in a couple of hours?" he asked curiously.  He knew that he shouldn't be so curious, but he couldn't help himself.

Hyukjae just slid his eyes over to him as he ate a spoonful of cut strawberries.  "Do you really, REALLY, want to know the answer to that question, Donghae?"  he asked and watched as his boyfriend shook his head.  "Didn't think so."


End file.
